pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Featured Picture
This is the place to nominate and vote for a picture to be displayed under "Featured Media" on the front page. The picture must be fanart. NOTE: Do NOT put the picture on here as a thumbnail, put it on 300px so we can see the pictures in a viewable and consistent size. NOTE (Again): YOU CAN'T VOTE FOR THE SAME PICTURE TWICE. Even if your vote is invalid. To see the pictures that were previously nominated and the full details on the voting for each month, refer to the '/Archive/' page. For July 2011 Info: Created by TotalDramaRox97 Support #It took a while for me to finish and she turned out pretty well (better than i expected)- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Doofenshmirtz is going down'' 23:04, June 1, 2011 (UTC) ##Sorry, can't vote for your own picture.....Talk to me.(Oh wait, that's impossible) Message me. CONGA LINE! 00:35, June 2, 2011 (UTC) ##Okay i thought it was okay since Maddy did it- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Doofenshmirtz is going down'' 00:37, June 2, 2011 (UTC) ##She did? When? Talk to me.(Oh wait, that's impossible) Message me. CONGA LINE! 00:40, June 2, 2011 (UTC) ##Last month at least I think she did- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Doofenshmirtz is going down'' 00:41, June 2, 2011 (UTC) ##She didn't...Talk to me.(Oh wait, that's impossible) Message me. CONGA LINE! 00:44, June 2, 2011 (UTC) ##Oh-kay- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Doofenshmirtz is going down'' 00:45, June 2, 2011 (UTC) ##Yea, I'd never break the rules like that :P I'm too much of a rule follower. :P -[[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']]''Hello, my name is DIE DEMIGOD SCUM.'' 19:21, June 2, 2011 (UTC)' #A very impressive piece of work for a computer-drawn image. The proportions and colors are stunning. - [[User:Fossils|'The Fossy has spoken.']] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''Call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me.]] 22:10, June 3, 2011 (UTC) #I like how this character is drawn and the colors are great! Tpffan5196 (talk) 03:24, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Oppose #The pic seems bad. The look is nothing like in the Phineas and Ferb cartoon and it looks like a kind of a stick figure. I have to oppose with this one. --I am such a me (talk) 00:31, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Not everyone is capable of drawing in P&F style. At least TDR didn't make his character an edited Isabella. And this does NOT look like a stick figure in any way, shape, or form. Tpffan5196 (talk) 00:59, June 18, 2011 (UTC) It took me like two days to make it if not longer- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|''You didn't know about radishes til 6 months ago]] 01:00, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Probably, I won't change my opinion. This is better than anything I could do, but is not just good enough to be a featured picture. --I am such a me (talk) 18:18, June 18, 2011 (UTC) I understand, it wouldnt have won anyways- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''I brought the butter sock'' Don't take offense, please. I'm just trying to be objective... --I am such a me (talk) 18:20, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Im not- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''I brought the butter sock'' Comments #I'm surprised how well she turned out- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Doofenshmirtz is going down'' 23:02, June 1, 2011 (UTC) #The only I have to say is that featured picture really should have at least one canon character in it. A Fanon character all by themselves, really just doesn't... Fit... Featured picture. -[[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']]''Hello, my name is DIE DEMIGOD SCUM.'' 19:21, June 2, 2011 (UTC) #That's more of a canon wiki thing- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Doofenshmirtz is going down'' 23:48, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Info: Created by Scubadave Support #This picture is well drawn, original and thought-provoking. It looks amazing :) - [[User:Fossils|'The Fossy has spoken.']] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''Call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me.]] 22:08, June 3, 2011 (UTC) #This is a really cool hand-drawn pic and it goes well with the story. TD 22:39, June 3, 2011 (UTC) #I like the idea of the picture and how it fits in the ATSD theme of the "Bitterness" stories. Tpffan5196 (talk) 03:28, June 7, 2011 (UTC) #Not much to say. The proportions of them are good and the idea of the picture itself is good. I like this one. --I am such a me (talk) 00:35, June 18, 2011 (UTC) #It looks so perfect everything was done i wouldnt change a thing bout it- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|''I brought the butter sock]] 13:41, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # Comments #This took me some time and a lot of effort. Talk to me.(Oh wait, that's impossible) Message me. CONGA LINE! 00:35, June 2, 2011 (UTC) #Thanks to everyone who voted. :) Never give Cave Johnson, CEO of Aperture Science a certain object...LEMONS 13:37, June 20, 2011 (UTC) #You copied me :O -[[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']]''Those who fail history are doomed to repeat it...'' 13:40, June 20, 2011 (UTC) #-_-, really? Because that is kind of generic. :P Never give Cave Johnson, CEO of Aperture Science a certain object...LEMONS 13:42, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Info: 'Created by FossilsDaDaDa Support #I really like this picture, because: It's a very original idea; The proportions are just awesome, the color is very well done and the position makes the pic more lively; The fact it's hand drawn already makes it good; I really like the emotion of the draw, it makes you feel the thinks it wants to show; And Candace already looks awesome. So, thumbs up. [[User:Cupcakey|'Niko Nico]] -> Really? I'm a sparkling vampire training dragons 19:11, June 2, 2011 (UTC) #This picture is amasing and It looks amasing. It must have taken forever. Hungergames fan girl (talk) 01:31, June 3, 2011 (UTC) #It looks like you only focused on drawing it perfectly (which u did) than just trying to finish it- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Doofenshmirtz is going down'' 22:25, June 3, 2011 (UTC) #This picture is amzing, becuse it's got..candace. And the colors are cool, and i think it almost looks epic. wait, it DOES! -[[User:StacyFan|Stacy Hirano AND Candace Flynn Ftw! ]](talk) 22:46, June 4, 2011 (UTC) #This picture is great! I love the way it's drawn; it's really realistic. Tpffan5196 (talk) 17:23, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Oppose #I have to oppose to this one. The picture itself is good, and while reading the story, you understand it's Candace as a werewolf, but without the story, this picture seems a bit off-topic as the pictures should involve things that can be understood just by seeing it. --I am such a me (talk) 00:25, June 18, 2011 (UTC) ##Dude, if she didnt write the story this pic would be nonexistent i doubt this is the criteria you vote on- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''You didn't know about radishes til 6 months ago'' 00:27, June 18, 2011 (UTC) ##(You made the wrong bulletins, I fixed them) I'm just saying that the pic itself shouldn't be featured as it does not show a clear picture of something. We see a werewolf, and even if there was info about who it was and from which fanon, I'd still have to oppose as the picture is a bit off-topic for the wiki and it is just... unappealing... I am entitled to my own opinion, and will not change my mind. --I am such a me (talk) 00:30, June 18, 2011 (UTC) ##When a picture is featured, it comes with a short description. Besides, I'm fairly sure it's obvious it's Candace as a Werewolf. - [[User:Fossils|'The Fossy has spoken.']] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''Call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me.]] 00:34, June 18, 2011 (UTC) ## It wouldn't have been obvious to me if I saw it first. Also, the picture just doesn't seem consistent to the Phineas and Ferb. It's drawn in a totally different style and does not show Candace that good. Now let me say what I think. I opposed. --I am such a me (talk) 00:37, June 18, 2011 (UTC) ## It is so obviously Candace, even if the hair doesnt show it, the clothes are a dead giveaway- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|''You didn't know about radishes til 6 months ago]] ## Opinions... Just let my vote be as it is. I oppose for this pic and for another one, so let me be. I have my opinion and am saying it. --I am such a me (talk) 00:42, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Comments # Info: 'Created by Maddyfae Support #I like the way this is drawn and I like how the colors pop out, making the picture look 3-D. Tpffan5196 (talk) 20:35, June 11, 2011 (UTC) #I could've sworn I already voted for this (I can't find it in the history), but I'm voting for real now. Tpf is right, the picture does look 3D, and the concept is neat, too. [[User:Roads|---****--- ''Roads]] (B-T- -T) 12:41, June 14, 2011 (UTC) #Very well drawn and I love the 3D thing, too.Isabella Fanatic (talk) 21:17, June 14, 2011 (UTC) #I love this one! It seems to be in the Phineas and Ferb style and shows Agent P in a very good position. The look is ok, some small flaws, but yeah, it's good. --I am such a me (talk) 00:33, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # Comment #Too bad AtSD isn't coming out in June, like we thought originally, or this would've gone great (But since next month is for August.... It would work there too....)! -[[User:Maddyfae|'''Maddyfae]]''Those who fail history are doomed to repeat it...'' 02:34, June 15, 2011 (UTC) #Thanks everyone who has voted! :) -[[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']]''Those who fail history are doomed to repeat it...'' 13:31, June 20, 2011 (UTC)